Hospitality
by fotino11
Summary: It's about Christmas time and everyone in Hetalia International College are going to their houses. But a unplanned change in Eleni's trip will reveal a truth about Sadik. Human AU. TurkeyxFem!Greece , EgyptxFem!Cyprus . If you want to learn about Fem!Greece, Fem!Cyprus and my OC Crete and Pontus family relations, it's all in detail in this Fanfiction!


**I do NOT own Hetalia**

*H.I.C. (Hetalia International College) is my imaginary college, where two students from every country in the world, a male and a female, has the opportunity to study. Students live inside the college, in dormitories for two and the dormitories are given to the students depending on a)what language they are speaking, b)if they are relatives, c)if they ask to (mainly because they are friends). The students from Greece are Eleni (Fem! Greece) and Constantine-who is called ''Kotsos''-(Pontus), while the students from Cyprus are Irene (Fem! Cyprus) and with some talking to principle, another Greek, Emmanuel-who is called Manolios- (Male! Crete). Eleni and Irene are in the same dormitories and so are Kotsos with Manolios.

**I'm really sorry, I know it's too long, explaining all the relations between the human! Hellenistic Siblings, but almost in every Human AU Fan fictions will have the same relations, so if you read them once, you will get it and for the rest Human AU Fan fictions.

Panic prevailed in H.I.C. that day. You see, it was less than a week before Christmas, the lessons had stopped, the whole College was festive ornate, the students were preparing their bags, checking if they had left anything behind, and exchanged their last good-byes before they were gone to their houses, maybe even in the other side of the world, and stay with their people for Christmas, even if they were not Christians.

''Hey baby sisters!'' Manolios said as he saw Eleni and Irene.

''Manolios, firstly I'm older than you, get over with it, and secondly Irene is our cousin, not our sister, when will you get that? And aren't you supposed to be the serious one and let the ''baby girls'' greeting and such to Kotsos, who is actually older than us?'' Eleni exclaimed annoyed.

''Wow, what happen to your Christmas spirit? Why are you so grumpy? '' Kotsos asked shaking his low dark pony tail to emphasize the questions, even if his amber eyes were still happy. She couldn't get it at first but her older cousin-the oldest in the company of the four- was pointing at Manolios. His height was probably the problem. He was so tall that she couldn't see easily the gesture with his head. Her 1,74 m. was nothing in front of his 1,91 m.

Eleni sighed when she saw her little brother's black eyes had gotten infected, leaving his also black curly hair, which needed a haircut, fell into his really tanned face, returning to his serious mood he usually had. He was looking a little like a child who is about to cry (that was the face he was taking when they were children and he was actually about to cry) but his really muscled body didn't help much, even if he was just a little taller than Eleni.

''I'm so sorry Manolios; I didn't mean it to yell at you. I'm just angry'' she apologized. Yes, she and her brother were having fights, but she couldn't hurt him really. She loved him so much, like he did actually, and so she loved her cousins, feeling them more like siblings than cousins.

''So, why are you angry?'' Manolios finally asked, pretending that her words hadn't infected him.

''My flight for Thessalonica was cancelled and now I have to change my whole trip to grandma and granddad's house!''

''Oh shit, really? Well that is a bad luck! So what are you gonna do? I can't just tell Grandma that you won't come!'' Kotsos said with worry. He might be really tall and pretty muscled, not as muscled as Manolios, but he had a great weakness to their grandparents, like all of them. Their grandparents had many houses; one in Trebizond, one in Alexandropolis, Mani, Chania, Nicosia, Limassol and the lists was going on. Their first son, Alexander, married a Pontius woman, Theodora and they lived in Trebizond, with their son, Kotsos. Their second son, Joseph (or Iosif as it is in Greek, therefore they were calling him Sifis), always lived in Crete. He was in love with this island and since he was 16 years old he lived there and made a huge business. But he married a Spartan woman, Katerina, who was in love with her land and had a business there too, and they had two children, the oldest Eleni and the younger Manolios. Their parents had to be to their business so both of them stayed to their land, taking one child each and they were meeting each other as much as possible. So Eleni was raised as a Spartan and Manolios as a Cretan. The last child, a boy named Nikos, preferred the island of Cyprus as his residence. There he met a really nice Cypriot girl, Maria, and together they had one child, Irene.

''No way, of course I'm coming to their house! I just have to make more way. Right now I'm waiting a mail from the air lines to see if they have any more seats. So what are guys gonna do for Christmas?''

''I'm going to Trebizond to say a hello to my parents and then I will go our grandparents' house'' Kotsos answered simply.

''Mom is gonna be in Crete for Christmas this year –she put Uncle Panayiotis to keep the business for the Christmas- so I'm going to Crete. Dad says that he will show me the ropes to the business, since I study Business Administration, so I'm gonna help him with it when I finish College!'' Manolios said really happy.

''I'm gonna go to Nicosia with Gupta this year –tomorrow actually-, so he meets my parents finally, and since he doesn't celebrate Christmas and his parents haven't decide to do something, we will go to my new apartment in Limassol and…'' Irene started telling her travel plans with her Egyptian boyfriend, but she was interrupted from a fun-wanting cousin.

''You are gonna fuck!'' Eleni said with a smirk. The poor Cypriot, she had taken such a red colour that the Chiara, the South Italian girl that had her room next to their and actually enjoyed Eleni's company, would mistake her for the tomatoes she so adore. Kotsos had started laughing at her awkward face. He, personally, never had a problem with love things, from flirting to ''the actions'', because, as he says, he was born a lover.

''Don't talk to our little baby-cousin like that! She's too innocent for such actions!'' Manolios started yelling at Eleni. He was always too much over-protective over Irene; maybe because, even if he was feeling like a big brother/cousin, he was always the small one and when Irene was born he was older than someone. And the fact that she was even shorter than Eleni (not much, only 3 or 4 cm, but it didn't matter) was making it even better. So he treated her like a little innocent child. He probably didn't know that she had loosed her ''innocence'' long time ago, thanks to a certain Egyptian, but no one dared to tell him because he was surely going to flip out. And was going to kill Gupta that's for sure.

Tink-Tink. Eleni's phone rang and she saw the mail that the airlines send her.

''So?'' Irene tried to turn the attention from her to the upcoming Eleni's travel.

''So, I'm going to take a plane for Constantinople, from there I will take the bus until a little before the boarders, which I will pass with a taxi. And because my flight is going to be tomorrow too, I'm going to stay at my apartment in Xanthi for a few days…''

''Did I hear something about a tomorrow flight for Istanbul?'' a tall, tanned man with a mask, a stubble-covered jaw and thick Turkish accent appeared in the College's living room. His name was Sadik Adnan and one thing was sure about him; he was hated ridiculously much from Eleni. With him there was another man, Gupta Muhammad Hassan who was way shorter than him, about Eleni's height, with darker complexion, green eyes and a keffiyeh. He was also Irene's boyfriend and when he stepped in her face got red again, remembering her cousin's comment.

''Why do you care dog-breath?'' Helen spited at him, her morning angry attitude returning.

''Oh~ Relax my delight~''

''Do NOT call me delight!''

''But you don't mind 'my', huh~?''

''Why you-''

''Guys, please shut up. None of us really want to live one of your flirting-fights again!'' Irene sighed, never liking them two fighting-she was pretty sure that they liked each other- or fighting and violence in general. Right then she was sitting on Gupta's lap, who looked rather awkward, mainly because Manolios was sending him death glares that were saying ''I'm watching you. Try to touch her and I'm going to uproot your hands and dick''.

''In which flight are you in?'' Sadik asked Eleni.

''The one that leaves tomorrow at 6 o'clock. Why do you care anyway air-head?''

''We're going to be in the same flight~!'' Sadik started singing, making a weird dance around her.

The Greek got him from his shirt dragging him in her height.

''Why do you mean by ''we're going to be in the same flight''?'' she snarled

The Turk showed her his ticket. Date of the flight: 20th of December, Time: 6:00 a.m., Destination: Istanbul, Seat: 26A. Oh, shit.

Eleni slowly looked at her information about the flight. All of them were the same except the seat; she was sitting at 26B. They were next to each other.

Eleni started cursing with words that were make you wonder ''Does she kiss her mother with that mouth?'' and blaming Sadik, like if it was the Turk's fault.

''Oh isn't that great? We're going to the airport together; our flight leaves at 6:00 too, from the same place! And you are going to have each other's company!'' Irene smiled. Always looking from the bright side. But there was no bright side when the Turk was involved. Except if it was about his death.

The next day the four of them -Sadik, Eleni, Gupta and Irene- left for the airport at 5:15. The airport was pretty far and since they were late (Eleni could blame herself; she wasn't early morning type at all), Sadik was driving like a maniac; cursing inside his breath that if they didn't catch the flight it would be her fault. Irene and Gupta weren't helping her nerves at all nor did Gupta's Pharaoh Hound, Anubis. They were in the back seat, lovey-dovey-ing in the begging and then making out like there's no tomorrow. Eleni really did prefer cats a lot over dogs, or any other animal to say truth, but in general she didn't have any problem with Anubis. But today the damn dog had decided to play with her nerves, not stopping barking.

But the worst part wasn't the trip from the college to the airport, no! The definitely worst part was the flight from the airport to Istanbul, which made much more hour than the travel with the car. The Turk, before even the airplane set off had started annoying her, flirting with her or just irritating her. When they finally reached Istanbul, about 23:45 p.m. she hoped that she could finally get rid of him.

But no, apparently this Christmas her luck hated her. All the way to the bus stop was in the same way with Sadik's apartment, only a block away. So she had to put up with him for more 15 minutes.

When they reached 1 km from the bus stop the Turk did the unexpected; he hugged her. After 2 seconds of shock, Eleni felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She never had a serious relationship before, the most of them –if not all of them- were just for sex, and that's how he got the title of ''Sex Queen'' in the College. But the blush wasn't because a man hugged her with no intentions to bed her, but because the specific man hugged her. Yes, he was annoying as hell and she supposed to hate him. But she had caught herself drinking all of his characteristics a million times. She had to admit that he was handsome. And a lot of times funny. And he could be really sweet and caring sometimes and… ''Oh, shut up brain! You are hugging Sadik Adnan!'' Eleni thought and pushed him away.

''Don't touch me!''

''Eleni…''

''You have huge audacity of doing that!''

''Eleni!''

''You know how much I hate you!''

''ELENI!''

''WHAT?''

''Your bus is leaving''

''WHAT?!''

Eleni turned her head only to see the last bus of the day already far away. No taxis in the road, no cars, not even pedestrians. No one was outside that late at night and she had no money to buy a hotel room. Where she would stay?

''You can stay in my apartment'' Sadik said like reading her thoughts.

''I won't stay with you!''

''And where are you thinking to sleep tonight? At the bus stop?''

He had a point.

The two of them went to Sadik's apartment. It wasn't big. Living room and kitchen were one and in the right of the small hallway was a bathroom, where barely two people could fit in, and in the end of it a bedroom. Nothing more.

''I think I can make comfortable myself in the couch'' she said putting her bags next to the small coffee table.

''Oh, no no no! My Turkish _hospitality_ says that you will sleep in bed!''

''Ok, then. Have fun in the couch!''

''Like hell I'm leaving my bed!''

''But you just said-''

''You are gonna sleep in my bed with me''

''I'm not sleeping in the same space with you! What if you have weird things in your mind?''

''I don't! I swear to God!''

''…Fine then. I really didn't want to sleep in the couch anyway.''

They put more comfortable clothes on and lay on the bed. But as Eleni had foreseen only 5 minutes past when the Turk started doing mischievous things. His hands started by caressing her long dark curly hair, something that she pretend that didn't feel, but after some minutes he finished by caressing the skin inside from her shirt.

''Sadik, WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE-'' She couldn't finish her sentence. Turkish lips had already captured hers, kissing her passionately. He put his foot around hers and caught her waist, pulling them that way so he was above her. When the kiss was over she started yelling at him.

'' What the fuck was that?! You said you won't do something weird!''

''I know, but I'm not good at resisting'' he answered with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her again but she pulled his face away, looking him with wide eyes.

''But you swear to God!''

''I'm a Muslim, I believe in Allah, not God, so my promise doesn't count because I promised at something I don't believe in'' His face became suddenly serious, and maybe a little sad ''Look, Eleni. I love you, even if you like that, even if you don't. I can't do otherwise. And I know you don't love me back and I underst-''

Eleni said to herself that she was acting without thinking. But with the memory of the blood rising in her cheeks, how soft and sweet where his lips on hers, the wanton to taste more of them just make her do it again.

Sadik needed a moment to understand what had just happened. When he did, he kissed her passionately back, smiling at the response. After some moments she felt his tongue licking the down part of her lips, asking for entrance. She allowed him to get inside her mouth and explore every inch of it, till their saliva was one.

When they broke the kiss for air he didn't wait at all to ask what the hell that was. He started kissing and biting her neck till there were hickeys almost everywhere and continued his way down to her body. He took her shirt off-she didn't wear bra- and started licking and sucking one nipple, while he was teasing the other one with his fingers. Eleni hadn't stop moaning, something that he really liked. She had put her hands on his hair, pushing his head nearer to her body.

Sadik made his way to her torso, kissing it, till he was in his wanton place. He took off her shorts and panties, living her completely naked. He stared at the bare body beneath him while he was taking off his clothes. It was prettier than he had imagined, because-being the pervert he was- in his free time he was thinking how the Greek would look naked.

''Sadik, wait…''Eleni said gasping, looking up from his really big, really hard dark cock.

''Oh, right, I almost forgot'' the Turk said when he realized that he had forgotten the condom. He quickly took out one from the drawer and put it. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She didn't let him go. They stared at each other for a moment and unexpectedly she took his mask off. Sadik was shocked, but his characteristics relaxed when he saw her smile and relax her grip around his head. She threw her head back and opened her legs even wider for him.

Sadik took his moment to admire his lover's beauty, still having the smile on his face, which became a smirk when he entered in the Greek and she let a hiss of want.

He pulled his cock off slowly, enjoying the feeling of warm tight flesh around it, and pulled back in with the same slow pace. He continued like that for a while, waiting for the ''signal'', which didn't come late.

''Damn it, Sadik~! Faster! Move faster!'' Eleni almost screamed at him from despair. If he didn't start moving faster, she would take the control in herself and ride him.

That was what Sadik was waiting for. He started moving faster and faster, every time pulling deeper and deeper. Moans were escaping from both parts. At some point Eleni couldn't stop screaming the Turk's name and if she had her minds at that point, if he hadn't pulled them out with his dick, she would worry if Sadik had neighbors. Sadik in the other hand was feeling like a boss.

''Yes b-bebek*, say my name…Ahhh…Make the whole I-Istanbul understand that I am making you feel that nice!'' (*Baby)

''Even when we f-fuck y-you must be…ah…be s-such an…nghh…yes, right there!...asshole?''

In all that pleasure, Sadik couldn't even hear.

''A-Asshole? Ok, the next time in all fours, bebek!''

And in all that pleasure, Eleni couldn't even answer.

''Y-you ar-r-r…ahh… are such and idi- AHH, Sadik, Sadik, Sadik, there, there, ke állo*! Sadik~'' (*more)

They were brought in complete ecstasy. Sadik was laughing happily as he was hearing his lover's excitement, satisfying every request. He wanted to give her the best sex she ever had, he wanted to make sure that she had never moaned so much for somebody else.

Now that he was thinking it again, making love to that prestigious Greek was a thing that he could do every day, but of course she wouldn't aloud him. That's why he liked her.

The tightening around his member was become tighter and tighter, till he finally gave in to that unbearable bliss and let the semen off his body. When it was good and gone, he threw away the condom and lie beside his panting Greek lover, panting himself too.

After a while, when he thought that Eleni had fallen asleep, he felt her coming nearer him, curling next to his body and he threw an arm around her protectively. As he felt sleep coming to his closed eyes he heard the unexpected:

''I love you too''

He fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning he thought that all of it was a dream, like every time he had slept with a good hand job by himself. But then he saw the bare female body sleeping next to him, cuddling with his chest, and the smile he had slept with appeared in his face again. He wanted to watch her a little more; to completely understand what actually happened last night, but after a few minutes of staring he decided that he was really hungry, so he went to the small kitchen and made breakfast.

After a while Eleni appeared in the kitchen too, only wearing her panties and Sadik's shirt-that it was way too big for her- buttoned wrong. Sadik tried to hide a smile because of the cuteness her bed-hair had, sure that if she saw it she would give him a kick. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her hung from his neck while she was kissing back.

''I meant everything I said yesterday'' He said, breaking the kiss

''I know.'' There was a pause before she added ''Me too''

''You're gonna go to your home now, right?'' He didn't even try to hide his sadness.

''Nuh, Christmas are in three days. I think I have some time until then''


End file.
